1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure cap for a drink container, and a drink container carrying such a closure cap.
The closure cap of the present invention is to be associated with a drink container in which a base liquid is received and into which an additive is to dispensed. The additive, may be a vitamin and/or electrolyte supplement as may be consumed by a sportsperson, or an antacid or stomach settling compound, and either in liquid, powdered or dissolvable tablet form.
The primary object of the invention is to retain the additive in the closure and isolate it from the base liquid until such time as the drink is to be consumed, at which time the additive is released into the base liquid.
2. Related Art
It is known to provide a closure cap for a container which allows two substances to be mixed to form a single composite product. Such containers are often used in dentistry or medicine to keep two reagents separate until they are to be used. AU-37210/89 discloses a cap with a push-button that releases an additive when pressed. The composite product is subsequently dispensed by unscrewing the closure cap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,308 discloses a screw cap which mixes two substances when the cap is rotated.
It is also known to provide drink containers which allow the combination of two ingredients. GB 2211479 discloses a device for storing mixed drinks where the ingredients are stored in two separate compartments separated by a partition which is ruptured by a punch prior to consumption. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,158 discloses a container in which an additive is secured within a holder which is held closed by internal pressure until the can is opened at which time the additive is released into the beverage. AU 84745182 discloses a dual compartment beverage container wherein the dividing diaphragm is ruptured by the interaction of a drinking straw with a cutting tool.